50 States In 6 Months
by multifandomer
Summary: Dan and Phil have saved up enough money for them to travel around America and visit all the states. Follow them as they go on a road trip around America, looking at all the sites, and trying things that they have never experienced before.
1. Beginning of the Journey

**So, on Tumblr a while back, I said that I was going to start a story that is made up of a series of one shots. I decided it would be Dan and Phil Travelling around America. Because I very recently reached 200 followers, I decided to upload it onto there as a thank you, and I am now putting it here :D**

**This series won't be updated regularly, just when I get around to writing one. They will be going in order of where they visit, however, they don't have to be read in order.**

**I'm really looking forward to writing this series, and I hope you all enjoy it :D**

* * *

**Dan POV**

Today was finally the day. The day Phil and I had been planning for at least a year. We were finally going on a trip around the 50 states. We had decided over a year ago that we wanted to go on an adventure, and after lots of idea of what we could do, we decided on going to America. We wanted to go on a road trip around all 50 states, and see different sites there.

We had planned it all. We're going to hire a car for the time that we're there. We also decided that we're going to stay in each state for abut 3 days, before travelling to the next one. We just want to see the major landmarks or places of interest there. We knew it was going to cost a lot of money, so we have been saving up ever since we decided, money from jobs we had, money from birthdays and Christmas, any money we found, just anything we could save to do this.

Getting up at 6am was not my idea of fun, but if we wanted to go, then it had to be done. I had set an alarm for 6am the night before, however, that was not how I was woken up. I was woken up to bouncing on the bed. I groaned a rolled over, slowly opening one eye.

"Phil." I whined.

"Come on, get up. We're going to America today." He shouted. He was far too energetic for my liking.

"I know we are." I said, burying my face in my pillow. "What's the time?" I asked, but my voice was muffled by the pillow, but he still managed to hear me.

"Half five." He said, finally stopping bouncing, and sitting at the end of the bed.

"Leave me alone for half an hour." I groaned.

"No. come one. Aren't you excited?" He asked, hitting my leg.

"Yeah, but I'm also tired." I said.

"Come on." He said, shaking my shoulder.

"Go away." I said, hitting his hand away.

"No. Get up." He said, jumping on me.

"Okay! I'm up." I shouted, sitting up in bed.

"Yay! Now come and get some breakfast." He smiled, getting up and walking out the room. I sighed with relief, and flopped back down onto my pillow.

"And if you're not out here in 5 minutes, I will start hitting pots and pans." He said, popping his head back round the door, before walking off again. I groaned.

I got out of bed and dragged myself to the kitchen. I could smell, bacon, and when I walked through the door, Phil was cooking a full English breakfast.

"Because I got you up early, and it's our last day in England for a while, I decided we should have this." He said smiling, turning to me as I sat at the breakfast bar.

"Good." I chuckled, resting my head on the surface.

When he had finally finished making it, and I had made two cups of tea, we were sitting there, eating our last breakfast in England for a while.

"So, do you know where the plane tickets are?" Phil asked.

"Yes."

"And the paperwork for the car place?"

"Yes."

"And you booked the hotel room, right?"

"I thought you were booking that." I said, looking up at him

"No, you were. Tell me you booked it Dan." He almost begged.

"Of course I did you spoon, now stop worrying." I laughed.

"Don't do that. I was worried for a second there." He scolded. I just laughed in response. "Have you finished packing?" He asked.

"Not quite. Just a few t-shirts and jeans, and my hair dryer and stuff like that." He nodded. "What about you?"

"More or less. Just the last few little bits." He said.

After finishing our breakfasts, having showers, and getting dressed, we were finishing the last of our packing. I put my hair dryer into my suitcase, along with a couple of brushes I owned. I picked my laptop up, and put it in my laptop bag, so I could use it on the plane if I wanted. I walked into Phil's room to see him just shutting one of his suitcases. We had limited ourselves to two suitcases each, and while that mean seem a lot, we had one big suitcase, and the one small one. One was mainly full of clothes, while the other was full of other things we would need, like hair dryers, hair straighteners, and extra room for any souvenirs we pick up.

"You all set?" I asked him, sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah, just need to grab my laptop and I will be ready." He told me. I looked at the time, it was 6:50. We had to be at the airport for 8 o'clock. Phil walked out the room, and returned a minute later with his laptop in his hand. Once he had packed it all away, he checked to make sure he had everything.

"Plane tickets?" He asked.

"On the breakfast bar." I told him.

"Car paperwork?"

"With the plane tickets."

"I think we're all set then." He smiled.

"And everyone is meeting us at the airport, right?" I checked.

"Yeah." He told me. Our families wanted to see us off, so they were meeting us at the airport to say goodbye. Phil's family had even come down from Manchester to say goodbye.

"Right then. The taxi will be here in about 5 minutes." I told him. He nodded.

"I'm gonna miss this place." He said, sadly.

"It will still be here when we come back." I told him.

"I know, but its going to be weird not being here everyday." He said, and I could hear in his voice that he was getting tearful.

"Hey." I said, getting up and hugging him. "We'll be back before you know it. It's only 6 months." I told him. He hugged me back.

"I know." He said.

"Come on. Stop crying. The taxi will be here in a minute." I smiled, wiping his tears away. He smiled at me, and at that moment, there was beep of a horn.

"Taxi's here." He said.

"Come on then." I smiled. He grabbed his suitcases, dragging them down the hall. I went to my room and grabbed mine. I dragged them to the front door. "One minute." I said. I went to every room and checked that all the windows were shut and locked, and that nothing electrical was going to catch fire. After checking everything, I went back to the door.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded. Just as we were about to walk out, I stopped.

"Wait." I said.

"What now?" He questioned.

"The tickets." I said, running back in to the kitchen and grabbing them, as well as the paper work. I ran back to the door.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Let's go then." He said. We walked out, and I shut and locked the door.

"You do have your phone, don't you?" I asked him as we walked to the lift.

"Yeah." He said, checking his pocket." Do you?"

"Yeah." I said, once I felt it in my pocket.

We got downstairs and put our stuff in the boot of the car. We had already told the driver where we were going, so the only conversation we really had was a quick 'hey, how's it going?', 'fine, you?', 'yeah, good', and that was the end of it.

About 20 minutes into the journey, I got a text from my mum asking if I was on my way. I texted her back saying yes, and that we would see her in about 20 minutes.

When we finally made it to the airport, and paid the driver, we walked in, and we were immediately greeted by mine and Phil's parents. After all the 'hello's' and hugs, we were checking in and waiting for our flight to be called.

When our flight was finally called, that was when the tears came. It was my mum that started it, and soon, Phil's mum had joined in.

"I'm going to miss you." My mum said as she hugged me.

"Don't cry mum, you'll start me off." I laughed, hugging her back.

"Sorry." She said as she pulled away.

"See you when you get back." My dad said as he hugged me.

"Yeah, see you then." I smiled, hugging back.

"Come here you." Phil's mum said to me, pulling me into a hug. I could feel the tears in my eyes now. When I pulled away, a tear made its way down my face, but I quickly wiped it away, hoping nobody noticed. I was pulled into a hug by Phil's dad.

"Take care of him, and don't let him get lost." He joked.

"I wont, don't worry." I smiled.

After we had all finished hugging, we made our way to the gate.

"Have fun you two." Phil's mum said.

"And don't get kicked out of the country." My mum joked.

"We won't." Phil said. As we walked up to the gate, we turned around and waved for the last time.

"Bye!" We both shouted. There was a chorus of 'byes' from them all.

"Let's go to Maine then." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, let's go." Phil said, taking my hand as we walked.

Today is the 9th of February, and this is the day that Phil and I start our journey.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :D I don't know when the next update for this will be, but hopefully it wont be too long :D**

**Also, if anyone has anywhere they could recommend as a place for them to visit, or a request for a place you would like to see them visit, for a state, just message me and let me know, or leave it in a review as I read and reply to every one of them, and I will mention you and give you a massive thank you at the end of that chapter :D**

**Reviews are love guys :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	2. Maine

**Maine**

**Phil POV**

The plane ride was 7 hours, so for 7 hours, we had to entertain ourselves. We had decided we wanted to film the things we were doing while in America, so Dan had started doing that.

"So, it's the 9th of February, and Phil and I are on the plane, on the way to Maine." Dan said to the camera.

"Hey, that rhymed." I chipped in. Dan laughed.

"So, we're in the sky at the moment, about a million feet up, look." He said, and then pointed the camera out the window where you could see all the clouds. "How are you feeling Phil?" He asked, pointing the camera at me.

"I'm excited. I can't wait to get there. What about you?" I asked. He turned the camera on himself, but I was also in the frame.

"I'm tired actually. But I can't wait to get there." He smiled. After that, he turned the camera off. "We can film some more stuff later." He said. We had both agreed to stay awake for the whole flight, so we had to do something to entertain ourselves.

For the first couple of hours, we were on our laptops, trying to beat each others high scores on the games that come with it, like Solitaire and Minesweeper. But of course, we got bored. We had been offered food and drinks, but eating that didn't take up much time. Dan got the camera out again.

"So planes are boring. 3 and a half hours we have been on here, and I'm bored." He said.

"We need to find something to do." I said.

"Like what?" He asked. I shrugged. "Thanks for the help Phil. It was really appreciated." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him. He perked up a bit. "I know. Here, take the camera." He said, handing me the camera. He went into his bag and pulled something out of it. "Bubbles!" He said. Again, I rolled my eyes. He opened the lid, and started blowing bubbles around the plane. There were a couple of kids on here that were fascinated by them, trying to catch them. He took the camera back, and carried on blowing the bubbles, filming them. He started blowing them at him, and they were popping on me. After a little while, I got a bit annoyed with it.

"Stop blowing bubbles." I said, a little louder than I had expected. His face dropped a bit, but I could still see that he didn't want to laugh. He turned off the camera, and then put the bubbles away.

"I'm just going to the toilet." He told me. He got up and walked off. I noticed he took the camera with him he wasn't going to the toilet; he was going to film something.

When he got back a few minutes later, he put the camera on his lap. I then took it off of him, turning it on and going to the menu. I clicked on the last video he had filmed. He just sat there watching it with me, not trying to take it off me.

"Hi." Was the first thing he said into the camera. "Phil shouted at me for blowing bubbles." He said, with a sad expression on his face. I laughed. He then went on to complain about the toilets and how the light made him look orange. "And now out of pure social awkwardness, I have to flush the toilet just to make it seem like I wasn't doing something weird in here. But yeah, I'm gonna go before everybody craps themselves in the aisle or I get kicked out for being crazy sounding." He said. He then turned the camera to the toilet. "Let's see how horrific they are." He flushed the chain, but it wasn't as bad as he thought. I turned the camera off, putting it back on his lap laughing.

For the rest of the flight, we tried to see how annoying we could be without being shouted at by anyone, but a couple of people did shout, and we had to stop ourselves laughing.

Dan and I arrived in Maine at around 5pm our time, but it was only around 12pm there. We decided that we were going to check into the hotel and then go grab some food in the restaurant downstairs.

We got a taxi to the hotel, and after checking in and getting our room key, we went to our room. We got there and just dropped our bags on our beds.

"I'm just going to sort myself out, and then we can go." Dan said as he walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my brush out of my bag and quickly brushed through my hair. It had become messy from the plane ride and the taxi ride. Dan came out of the bathroom about 5 minutes later.

"Let's go then." He said. We both walked out the room and down to the restaurant. After ordering and eating, we decided we were going to go and pick up the rental car we were going to be using the whole time we were in America. We had planned it so we would get it from a place in Maine, and then drop it off at one of the company's other shops in Louisiana, where we would end our journey.

We left the hotel, getting a taxi to the place we needed to go. We made a quick stop to exchange our money, so we had dollars instead of pounds.

After arriving at the car shop, and paying the taxi driver, we walked inside to be greeted by a man. After explaining who were, and handing over the necessary paper work, we had our car, and we now free to driver anywhere we wanted, and the first place we went, was back to the hotel. We were both really tired from having to get up really early, and the long flight over, so we decided to just go back to the hotel and sleep for the rest of the day. By the time we made it back to the hotel, it was about 4pm. We both got changed into our pyjamas, and went straight to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, and it was 8am. I got up and had a shower, and got dressed before I decided to wake Dan up.

"Dan." I said, shaking him. He groaned. "Dan." I said a bit louder.

"Go away." He mumbled.

"Get up. It's 9:30, you've been asleep too long." I said. He rolled over, slowly opening his eyes.

"Morning." He said.

"Come on, get up and get ready. I want breakfast." I told him.

It took us 45 minutes to actually get downstairs, and by that time, my stomach was growling. We both ordered massive breakfasts. Over breakfast, we decided that today was going to be relaxed, just looking at the sights around Maine. Tomorrow was going to be a bit more exciting. While looking at things to do in Maine, Dan had stumbled across a skydiving place. After many hours of begging, I finally gave in and agreed to go skydiving, so that is what we were doing tomorrow. It had all been booked months in advance, and after the 30 minute training session you have to have, we will be able to go skydiving. I was slightly nervous for it, but it should be alright.

After spending the day looking around, Dan and I had eaten out, and then come back to the hotel at around 9pm. We both decided to have an early night, so we were ready for tomorrow.

Tomorrow came too quickly for my liking, and I was terrified for what we were going to do. When we had gone down for breakfast this morning, I thought I was going to throw up if I ate too much food. We had to be at the skydiving place for 2pm, so we spent the rest of the morning in our room, on our laptops. At 12:30, Dan said we should leave so we could get there in time. He was driving there, so I sat in the passenger seat, trying not to show how nervous I was.

When we arrived, I could see just how excited Dan was. He was bouncing up and down with a massive smile on his face. I know he had always wanted to go skydiving, I just didn't think id be doing it with him.

I didn't like the idea of falling from the sky. I was worried, and thinking about all the bad things that could happen. What if something went wrong? What if the parachute didn't open? What if the plane we had to get in broke down and we fell from the sky? I was terrified. Another thing I didn't like, was that I would be with someone I didn't know. I couldn't go with Dan because he isn't an experienced skydiver. I had to jump with a random person, putting my life in their hands, and pray to God they don't kill me.

After checking in at the front desk, and being taken to a room where we were going to be instructed, we were left alone for 5 minutes while they sorted some stuff out. Dan turned to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I didn't say anything, just nodded. "Are you sure, because you are very pale and you look terrified." He said. It was quiet for a moment.

"I'm scared." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"What if I die? What if the parachute doesn't open?" I asked.

"Don't worry Phil. These people are trained to do it. They wouldn't let you up there without experienced people." He said. That reassured me a little bit, but I was still scared. "Come here." He said, standing up and opening his arms. I stood up too, and walked over to him, throwing my arms around him. He rubbed my back. "It will be okay. You don't have to do it if you don't want to." He said. I breathed deeply before shaking my head.

"No, I'm going to do it." I said, trying to sound confident.

"You sure?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Alright then." He said smiling. We sat back down and waited for the man to come back. When he did, he ran through a few things with us, and then took us to the training room. We spent the next 45 minutes being introduced to who we were going to be skydiving with, and then going through the training for it. We had decided that we wanted a video for each of us, so there would be someone videoing us as we did it.

When it was time to do it, we got all suited up, and got into the plane. We managed to film ourselves in the plane before we jumped.

"So, we are about to get into a plane that we are then going to jump out of." Dan said into the camera. "How are you feeling Phil?" He asked.

"Scared. How are you feeling?" I questioned.

"Scared and excited." He said with a massive smile. "So this is Mark, he is going to be jumping with me. Say hi Mark." Dan said, pointing the camera at him

"Hi." He said, waving at the camera.

"And this is Tyler, who is going to be jumping with Phil. Say hi." He said, pointing the camera at Tyler.

"Hey." He said, also waving.

"You ready for this Phil?" Dan asked.

"Not really, but let's go." I said.

"That's the spirit." He said. He turned the camera off.

We were then given a pep talk by the instructors, telling us not to be scared, and to just relax, and that we were in safe hands. When it was time to actually jump, they had asked us who wanted to go first. Dan had volunteered, checking it was okay with me. I said it was fine, and they got ready to jump. I watched as they fell from the plane, my heartbeat picking up I was not only terrified for me, but right now I was terrified for Dan.

"He will be fine." Tyler reassured me. I nodded, watching Dan disappear. "You ready then?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, taking a deep breath. We got ready, the cameraman that was jumping as well doing the same.

"On the count of 3." Tyler said. "One… Two… Three." He said, and then we jumped form the plane. I was terrified, but I remembered what he had said, and tried to stay as relaxed as I possibly could. I don't know how long we were falling for, but it seemed like ages. Finally, Tyler opened the parachute, and we slowed down.

Now that the parachute was open, and I was confident we weren't going to die, I looked around from where we were, taking in the sights. You could see everything from up here. We had been told that we would have a flight over Central Maine that would last for about 10 minutes. Dan and I both had our own cameras, and we had been told that we could take them with us and film when we were flying over Maine. I got my camera out and started filming the sights.

"I feel like the king of the world." I said. I heard Tyler laugh. "So this is Central Maine, yes?" I said, checking with Tyler.

"Yeah." He confirmed. I moved the camera around so that you could see everything. I carried on filming for a few more minutes, before putting it away and getting ready to land.

When we were finally on the ground, I had never been happier to feel it. Although it was more fun than I thought doing that, I would much rather be on the ground. We met up with Mark and Dan inside the building there. When they saw us, Dan came running over to me and hugged me.

"How was it?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Not as bad as I thought, but still terrifying." I said.

"It was amazing!" He practically shouted. "We should do it again." He suggested.

"No way." I said laughing.

"Did you video it?" He asked.

"Of course I did. Did you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was giving a running commentary." He said. I laughed.

We thanked the people there, and then went to collect our videos and pay. It came to $648 overall. We paid and got our videos. We went out to eat after that, reliving the experience the whole time.

When we got back to the hotel, it was 6:15pm, so we decided we would relax for a bit up in our room. We watched some TV and went on our laptops, and finally went to bed at about 1am.

The next day was filled with shopping. We had decided to get our parents things from every place we went to, so we got them little souvenirs from every state.

We left Maine on the 13th of February, at about 7pm. It was a 4 hour drive to the next state we were visiting, New Hampshire. We arrived by about 11pm, checked it our hotel, got something to eat, and then slept, excited for the next few days ahead of us in New Hampshire.

* * *

**I have updated :D Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :) I don't know when the next one will be up as I haven't actually written it yet, but it will be at some point :) If anyone has anywhere they want to request they go in another state, feel free to tell me, and if I haven't already got a place, I might include it :) Also, if anyone knows anywhere they could go in New Hampshire, please tell me, it would be greatly appreciated :D**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
